College, Business, Family and their Secrets?
by zealous soul
Summary: For 5 whole years, they left Japan to took over their duties. Now, they came back but as a College Business students. What would happen if everyone they know found the truth about them being the ones leading the World's Strongest Mafia Family?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the epic battle between Tsuna and Byakuran, memories of the battle were sent to the past by Uni but unfortunately for Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru, the Ninth strictly ordered for their memories to be erased for they were not included in the Mafia society. Tsuna s Vongola Guardians and he himself, first refused to do so, but in the end, they complied thinking that it was for the best. After 2 months of the said battle, they were ordered by the Ninth that they would have to leave Japan and will have to stay in Italy to inherit the Family and eventually continue their studies in a prestigious Mafia Academy for their highschool years but had to stop going to school after 1 year because of the fact that they had to lead the family. After 5 years, suggested by the Ninth they came back, but they were a lot more different than they were before, attending for their college degrees except for Lambo for the sake of the family, surprising their former classmates and families. But, will everyone finally know the truth behind Tsuna and his guardians of being part of the world's strongest Mafia Family? Well let's find out?**

**Ages of the characters in the present time:**

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto -20**

**Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro -21**

**Chrome -19**

**Lambo -10**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: A Sudden Come Back<em>**

_Somewhere in Italy..._

In the far-off place in the country of Italy, outside the supervision of the government, lies a 40 -acres of land surrounded by a camouflage device that also served as a barrier made by their 'technical advisers'. It is a small device, not visible enough to see by the naked eye. That device was set 1-meter apart away from each other surrounding the land owned by 'them'. The device won't allow strangers that are not invited inside and even if they were invited, they still had to wear a pin with the emblem that was created years ago by the ancestors that first ruled the family and was passed on to generations before them. Each of the dangerous-looking men and even the staff workers that were serving that 'Family' has that emblem engraved in some part of their body serving as a passport to come inside the said dangerous place crawling with men wearing black suits carrying guns and knives that were supposed to be illegal in Italy. Anyway,you'll see the entrance if you spot a tree with the emblem engraved on it in the upper corner of the trunk that will allow the visitors as well as the members of that family to enter said place.

Looking from outside the barrier, you could just see a cliff-infested poisonous snakes and scorpions that could possibly be the end your life if you carelessly trip or idiocy fall there, because it looks real enough that you could really see yourself falling from that cliff or even being bitten by one of those poisonous snakes and scorpions donated by the 'Poison Scorpion' herself. But the truth behind it is that, you would really die stupidly if you don't have the emblem engraved in you or the pin.

Moving on, inside the said barrier-protected place. You could see a wide spacious area with hedges that you could only see in Buckingham palace. [A/N. Imagine the hedges outside the palace or any other mansion like the ones you see in the movies but in a much wider space.] It could take you a whole 1/2 days to tour the place seeing as from the entrance, you can't even see any buildings just the said scenery. The place has it all, like the living quarters that looks like an apartment for the subordinates that serves to protect and guard the 'family' in any harm to live in, that can be counted from thousands to ten but the building didn't even take up much place. The staff serving the 'Family' in their daily needs like preparing their food, laundry and other stuff, lives near the main building or should I say Mansion where they were provided with their own living quarters. The said place even has the whole Family's conference hall, not far from the Mansion that could fit all the said members and subordinates and even the allied Families there for a monthly Family Meeting. The place also has a Medical Facility that has all the advance medical technology, medicines and medical techniques whenever someone from the family or even its subordinates have an unknown ailness or they were battered up real good when taking up missions for the family or fought endlessly with an enemy and which the facility can take good care of their well beings and injuries. There's also a gym not far from the conference hall for them to work-out that even the Head and the guardians let their men use it that include also a lap pool. The gym is like the size in Tokyo Stadium [A/N. if any of you saw that then good for you.] but that too didn't take up a lot of space too. It also has a zen garden that's just outside the Medical Facility for others like injured or stressed people to relax in. Let's not also forget the different kinds of collection of the 'HEAD', from cars, to boats then jets or planes that's hidden in the large garage but the planes were assembled outside. So, one thing's for sure, the 'HEAD' definitely has them all.

Not to mention the 'Family's' training area exclusively for the 'Family' only but if permitted, their subordinates can also use it for combat or box weapon training. The place also has buildings for each 'guardian' protecting the 'HEAD' but it's not their sleeping quarters because they all sleep in the mansion. Nevertheless, the technical advisers had their own technical facility where they can continue their research, gathering information, invent new weapons for the family and experiment something they want to make, be it personal or not, without any people disturbing them that only the 'Family' and the messengers sent by them can be allowed to enter the said place. They also had a sleeping quarters inside the said Facility because the 'head' once mention that due to excessive exhaustion, the technical advisers always ends up sleeping outside the cold pavement of the walkways on their way of going to their own living quarters. But enough of that, next to the technical facility, 2 yards away is the Wide Library made for the genius guardian of the family that also the technical advisers can use if permitted. Then, still yards away just beside it, is the kendo hall where place where the other lone guardian stays, relax and spends his time in. The other care-free guardian always barged inside the kendo hall that where made especially for him but the lone guardian always want to try biting him to death for intruding his so- called property even though he clearly knew that the kendo hall is the other guardian's place. On the opposite side of the kendo, technical and the library is the boxing hall, where the loud-mouthed guardian always takes his time for an extreme training (as he calls it), he also always drags his subordinates which is under his care to join him in his extreme training. Then next to the boxing hall, 2 yards away is the arcade area where the youngest of the 6 guardians spends his time playing video games and eating candy that made the genius guardian pissed about it but still the arcade area is one of the places where the other subordinates spends their free time with. And the last area is the theater building which is also 2 yards away, though its been called that but no one in their right mind go near that place except the 'HEAD' and his guardians because a certain creepy guardian always spend his time there with his two weird friends and his girl replacement, but still the said creepy guardians forces subordinates to enter the said place and make them dance or sing for the guardian's entertainment which is by the way, cruel and selfish.

Now, in the middle of the land, there stood the fountain that made the mansion in front of it looks refreshing and cozy. The mansion is big, 3 floors in height but wide. Its 1st floor composed the dining area, the living room and the office of the 'HEAD' of the family in the forefront of the mansion then continue to the kitchen and the stairs that either lead to the basement or the 2nd floor of the masion when given orders by the 'HEAD' to use the basement. The 2nd floor has the library which the 'Head' uses often and also made use by the two guardians whose loyalty to the 'Head' is beyond compare, also four bedrooms of the other guardians and the conference room for a 'family' meeting which only the Head and the guardians is present for their everday status report. And the last, the 3rd floor who has another five rooms inlcuded the Master bedroom of the 'Head' and the bar that the Head built especially for his guardians.

So, I did mention the conference room, right? Right about now, is where the 'family' is located because the 'HEAD' called them for a meeting. Let's hear them shall we?

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Conference Room of the Mansion..<em>

"Hey Baseball nut, stop pestering Jyuudaime and go back to your seat already." growled a certain silver-haired hot-tempered genius bomber, self- proclaimed right-hand man named Gokudera Hayato a.k.a Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Who wore the ring of the Vongola's Storm Guardian with his own animal box weapon named Uri who was made into a ring, that includes the other animal box weapons of the other guardians and the 'HEAD' that he always call 'Jyuudaime', ever since the day the 'Head' save him. [A/N. Not really into explaining how the 'Head' save him. Better read or watch the anime if you want. By now, you must already guess who's the 'Head', so, I don't really see the need of explaining any further.]

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. I'm just asking Tsuna if he'll approve of my request of me going back to Japan for a month's visit to my pops to see how he and the others' are doing." said in reply by a carefree happy-go-lucky always-calm baseball-playing swordsman named Yamamoto Takeshi, who also wore a ring slightly different from Gokudera. Its symbol's carved in differently apart from the bomber. The symbol is for the Vongola s Rain Guardian which Yamamoto wore in his middle finger in his right hand between his animal rings named Jirou and Kojiro. He's also known as one of the strongest swordsman in the Vongola Family.

"I can't deny the fact that its's nice to visit Japan once in a while to come see how's Tenth's mother and the others are doing, but... you needlessly don't have to ask him about that when the meeting's about to start, yakyu baka." Gokudera answered back as he dragged Yamamoto away from Tsuna and back to his seat which is just a couple of inches away from Ryohei.

"HE'S JUST TRYING TO TALK TO SAWADA, OCTOPUS- HEAD, and I hope Sawada will approve your request TO THE EXTREME, because I m also kind of wandering If I can visit Kyoko too and a certain someone." said a certain always loudmouthed pumped-up passionate champion boxer named Sasagawa Ryohei, whose known in the whole world for winning the Champion belt in boxing. He wore a ring on his right hand that symbolizes the Vongola s Sun Guardian matched with his animal ring named Garyuu.

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD, I m not referring to you, so, shut your annoying mouth." Gokudera spat returning to his seat, inches away at the right side of Tsuna as his temper seems to starts getting abnormally higher.

"WHAT'S THAT? I'M JUST GIVING MY OPINION OR SHOULD I JUST GIVE YOU AN EXTREME PUNCH." Ryohei spat back, rose from his feet and starts walking towards Gokudera clenching his fist, ready to have a fist fight with the bomber.

"TRY ME." Gokudera growled as he stretch his fist, never wanting to back out from the challenge the boxer carelessly spouted.

"I SURE AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei growled back as he tried to punch the bomber which Yamamoto sucessfully restrain with a smile shown on his face.

"Gyahahaha...I'm sure lawn head will beat BAKADERA to a pulp. I, Lambo-sama will personally assure it." the quarrel was interrupted by a certain loudmouthed annoying 10 year-old brat named Lambo whose originally from the Bovino Family who luckily wore the ring of the Vongola's Lightning Guardian and who also wore his own animal ring and, he's also known as the youngest guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family.

"Why you, AHOSHI."Gokudera said in irritation as he get ahold of the kid and pinch the kid's cheek harder than you could do it in a normal kid making Lambo cry for he interrupted their so called 'argument'.

"Maa, maa, everyone let s get along. I'm sure Tsuna don't want us to fight each other, and I know you don't want that certain someone to bite you to death." Yamamoto said as he still held the still pissed off Ryohei from trying to punch the bomber who's still held Lambo in a deadly cheek-pinching grip. Yamamoto took a sweatdropping glance at a certain lone wolf black-haired aloof Prefect named Hibari Kyoya who s known in the Mafia society as the strongest Vongola Guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family, who's inches away was seen sitting at the left side of Tsuna wearing the ring of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian with his own animal ring. He's also the founder of the organization that he named the Foundation, which almost composed of the whole Disciplinary Committee members when he's still in Middle School back in Namimori as its staff and workers that he deliberately threaten to join with him.

Clearly knowing what Yamamoto meant, he reluctantly said, "Alright, I'll settle this for now and besides I don't want Jyuudaime to be disappointed at me. As his right-hand man I had to be the most responsible of the bunch, but I still don't like the fact that, that bastard Hibari was appointed to be Jyuudaime's left-hand man and had to always be right around Jyuudaime like me." Gokudera said as he carelessly threw Lambo aside and glared at Hibari who was ignoring their squabble but still paid attention to what he's saying.

"Whatever Herbivore, just keep your mouth shut and try to refrain on making any trouble before I bite you to death and before Omnivore here starts to get worried about you, useless people." Hibari said as he spared an indifferent glance at Gokudera s direction to which Gokudera reacted negatively. [A/N. Yeah, yeah, Hibari finally swore his loyalty and respect to Tsuna after the fight between Byakuran five years ago. Pay no attention to what you read from the manga. I made my own story and plot. So, just read on, will you?]

"Gotta...stay...calm...wAAaaahhH.."cried Lambo when he landed hard against the wall. Chrome pick him up as she return to her seat beside Mukuro who was amused watching his fellow guardians arguing pointlessly.

"Che, just so you know, everything I do is for Jyuudaime." Gokudera finally said as he sat on his seat still glaring at Hibari who this time ignored him.

"Kufufufu, the loyal doggy finally stops barking, eh?" said a certain violet-haired mismatch-eyed illusionist named Rokudo Mukuro whose known for his incredible ability of creating perfect illusions and was also known as an ex-convict of the Vendicare Prison. Who was reluctantly wearing the ring of the Vongola s Mist Guardian and is sitting inches away beside a similar violet-haired eye-patch girl named Chrome Dokuro, the 2nd unreplaceable illusionist of the Vongola Guardians who still held Lambo in a comforting sisterly hug. Even though, she's not really a guardian of the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Family, the 'HEAD' of the family or should I say the BOSS is the one who ask her to stay with them just to accompany Mukuro or prevent Mukuro from doing any mischief and another reason of the less allotted time the two had spent together when they were still in battle with Byakuran. [A/N. Forgot to mention that, Mukuro and Hibari now, doesn't get on each other's nerves anymore as to not disappoint the Boss they just pledge their respect and loyalty to. Oh, you know who I'm talking about, right? So, let's just get on with the story.]

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said in a quiet voice as she calm Lambo down with a lollipop but even with a quiet tone, Mukuro heard it loud and clear and ignored the bomber's glares. [A/N. Mind you, Chrome has her own animal ring who she named under Mukuro.]

"What is it, dear Chrome?" asked the illusionist as he then notice the girl looking at their BOSS' direction, he then said in an amused tone,"Kufufu, you lot is so noisy that even Tsunayoshi-kun can't tell us what's today meeting's all about." Though, he saw Tsuna in his usual expression he knew he's in a not-so-good mood just by sensing the aura Tsuna emittted showing him clearly that his patience is running out just by waiting for his guardians to stop rambling some random stuff.

The prefect knew that the illusionist wasn't meddling around just for fun because he too notice Tsuna's aura clearly sends signals to them that he's getting quite unusually impatient about something, so, he said, "You worthless Herbivores." he started in a mid-yell tone, "Stop your yapping and listen to what Omnivore was about to say or I'll bite each of you to death." Hibari said as the group then instantly paid attention to the BOSS, clearly not wanting to be bitten to death by the prefect knowing that they'll really end up in the Vongola's Medical Facility or as you all know it, the hospital.

"Thanks I guess, Kyoya but you didn't have to call them worthless." the person sat in front of them finally said in an all-too-smooth but kind voice by the calm, confident, and collected man, aired with an aura of authority and all-knowing wisdom and is usually called the 'HEAD', Jyuudaime or the BOSS named Sawada Tsunayoshi, mostly known as the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss of the Strongest and most feared Vongola Family who also wore the ring that proves it and his animal ring beside it who he named Natsu.

In front of him is his laptop and a projector which he will use later. And even though, he's acts and looks like that now, he's still the kind brunette everyone knew about, though, he did change a lot. From his behavior of always being uncollected and uncalm, clumsy and can't do anything right and knows nothing at all to the now most feared, dangerous, cool, wisest, calm but still the most kind Boss known in the Mafia society.

Okay, enough with the details and just on with the story.

Tsuna sat in front of his guardians with ease, knowing that his guardians will simply approve of what he's going to inform them because some of them already request for it. He look around and saw all of them including the prefect who's just right beside him look on with suspense, even though he looks uninterested Tsuna knew otherwise.

He took his cup of freshly brewed ginseng tea and drank it in a gentle manner then spoke in an authoriative but still kind tone,"Some of you may have already know this but in the past five years of us staying here managing and looking out for the family as our duty as the Tenth Generation Vongola Family since we already accept the fate given to us by our predecessors years ago; our family exceedingly expanded our influences pass the borders of Europe that even reach some parts of the Middle East and became remarkably prosperous and evidently stronger as the years pass by. But, the price for all those hard work of reaching this is the fact that we left our own families in Japan. So... 2 years ago, I concocted a plan and told Giannini to do something for me, he already finished preparing and building just two weeks ago." As he expected, some of them already speculate of what he says lead to, but kept their mouth shut to hear the rest.

"Now, this plan of mine is connected to what I had originally had to say to you, so, I might as well tell you." Tsuna said as he again savor his tea, " I requested Giannini to build another base in Japan similar to this base in Italy but in a smaller scale and less intimidating view. As your Boss, and to say that you're my guardians, I plan to inform you about us staying in Japan permanently but at the same time temporarily."

Gokudera listened to Tsuna and absorbed every word he says with his overbearing loyalty but still he can't hide in his guts that a lingering hint of nervousness slightly flown inside of him because of the fact that he might see his older sister, Bianchi also known as Poison Scorpion in the Mafia organization whose staying at Tsuna's place because Reborn, the sun arcobaleno is there staying and guarding Tsuna's mother and as well as the other non-related family that willingly stayed as well. Mukuro has an amused expression on his face, already planning how to scarred and make the people resided there submit to him, be it willingly or forced, threatened or not but still looks forward to whatever pain he'll do to them and as for Chrome she's just looking as innocent as ever, not knowing about Mukuro's plan and hidden motives at all. Hibari just grunted when he saw Mukuro's expression and already saw through his plan and that he'll make sure to ruin it before he even started his own chaos because he already plans of protecting Namimori again, dividing his time for Tsuna and Namimori. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo was happy to the least as they now will see their family. Yamamoto will see his pops who still working in their sushi shop, then Ryohei will see his littlle sister again as well as his father and mother and also someone special which I don't want to mention, and as for Lambo, he'll see Ipin and Tsuna's mother who he called his mother as well, though, Tsuna didn't mind at all.

"But..."Tsuna said interrupting everyone's thoughts, "We have to attend Namimori College as 1st years seeing as we stop going to school when we just finish advance highschool here in Italy and didn't even got to attend any College. This was specifically ordered by the Ninth and that there's no compulsory except Lambo have to attend Namimori Elementary as an advance 8th Grader. Any questions?"

Tsuna heard Hibari cleared his throat so he pleasantly awaited his question,"Why do we had to attend College, Omnivore?" Hibari indifferently said, "I don't want to waste my time attending school when I'm still busy with my duty as a guardian in this family, not to mention the Foundation."

"Yeah, Tsuna, why?"asked Yamamoto with a confused face.

"Its because if we don't agree to that, then we can't go back to Japan. That's the condition that the Ninth gave me." Tsuna said as he type something in his laptop and then as he turn on the projector, they saw tables that shown what the Vongola's progress in the past few years. "Ninth said that even though the family has been expanding and prospered quite well in the past few years, we haven't really conquered or influence the other countries like Australia, America, and some other parts in Asia and Middle East. So, the Ninth suggested that we have to take up Business in order to expand our resources and gain profits for future projects that most likely be useful in the future. Besides our rule in the underground society, we also had to rule the society around us. That's the job given to us by our predecessors as the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family." Tsuna said as he turn off the projector and set aside his computer. "Now, does any of you have any more questions?"

"No, Jyuudaime. You did have a point and I agree on taking up business because I did notice before that we don't have any contacts in China, Russia and even in Japan besides Reborn and my Aneki being there. And I also agree that we have to also let ourselves known in the society around us and show them that our family's not the strongest but also the most influencing Family among others, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he made his point as Hibari silently listened all throughout the discussion and just giving a nod in response.

"Yeah, the loyal doggy does have a point."Mukuro said in an amused tone earning a glare from Gokudera. "Making ourselves well-known not just in the underworld but also in the society will be good in the family."

"So, the other reason we had to go back in Japan is because Japan is in the center of what our main purpose to do so for the best interest in family?."asked Yamamoto as he petted his pet Jirou.

"Yeah. In order to set out our plan well, the base that I ordered Gianini to build will be the base of our main operations that we had to carry out while staying in Japan. But just be wary because we also had enemies waiting there that we had to fight later on in order to gain control of Japan. But before that happens, we had to widen our knowledge in how to manage a business; that's why we had to attend College for the wellness of the family and as well as a cover up for making it less suspicious while we're there." Tsuna said as he took another cup of tea.

"Okay, I get it now. By attending Namimori College, we'll have an alibi in order to cover up that we're related to a Mafia Family which we are, but the downside to this is that by doing that, the enemy won't know what's coming to them when we one day strike them out. A sort-of rule them out under their nose and defeat them in surprise for the EXTREME final blow. In the end, we achieved our own goal of ruling both the underworld and the upper society." Ryohei said as he wipe his boxing gloves clean, ignoring the shocked looks from Gokudera because of the fact that for once, Ryohei said a sentence that's not non-sense.

"Kufufufu, sort of like that." Mukuro said as he fools Lambo into eating an illusion-made plate filled with candies and chocolates of sort but it really isn t because the plate was really just a couple of crumpled papers which Lambo didn't notice until he ate them greedily.

"No comment to what you said, Omnivore, but we do need more funds for our latest activity that my Foundation is doing right now." Hibari calmly said as he fed his porcupine box animal ring and Hibird. "It really required a lot of materials to fully complete it, so, I don't have any say to what you said about attending Namimori College." He said earning the other guardian's questioning looks as to what he's talking about.

"Yes. Obviously, it needs more than enough materials to finish that project. But may I ask, how's the construction doing, Kyoya?" Tsuna said as he sip another cup of tea.

"I'm having problems in completing it, so, its in abeyance because of what I said earlier about lacking of efficient funds and also high- graded materials and equipment, it's not like my lackies can breathe underwater, so, let me use the machines that the Herbivores from the Technical Facility recently made or better yet, order them to create a solution for humans to breathe underwater, Omnivore." he said, not minding the curious and suspicious glances of his fellow guardians and just prevented himself of biting them to death.

Tsuna chuckled at what he said as he said with a warm fresh smile, "Okay, okay. Maybe Shoichi, Gianini and Spanner will be able to make something like that. I'll just tell them about that later."

"Kufufufu, my, my, a little secretive aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun, Skylark-kun?" Mukuro said in a teasing tone, purposely angering mainly only the prefect as to reveal abot this 'project' of theirs.

"..." Hibari just kept quiet and ignored the illusionist making Mukuro twicked a bit because the prefect just ignored his teasing little comment.

"Not to be nosy but, what's this project about, Sawada? I'TS MAKING ME A LITTLE EXCITED AND PUMPED UP TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei calmly said at first but then he suddenly yelled at the top of his voice and at the same time standing with hands clenching in a fist raise high over his head as like reaching the sky.

"It's obviously top secret, so, DON'T ASKED JYUUDAIME ABOUT IT, LAWN HEAD." like Ryohei, Gokudera first said it in a calm voice but then yelled at the boxer in an irritated and annoyed tone while at the same time, irritated and annoyed at the fact that Hibari was given an important project that even he himself didn't know anything about it until today. Still, he can't complain because Tsuna gave the orders directly to Hibari, so, he doesn't have anything to say about it and be mad about it. Instead, he just redirects his temper at the bomber.

The two keep bickering as Yamamoto got in between them, "Maa, maa, even if Tsuna doesn't talk to us about this big project of theirs, sooner or later he'll eventually tell us if another serious situation happen. Tsuna and Hibari-san can t keep it a secret for forever and don t forget that as Tsuna s guardians, we re obliged to know everything about Tsuna and he himself can t deny that fact." He said as the two tried to calm and reasoned out their own selves, slowly taking in what Yamamoto just said.

"What Takeshi said is right, everyone." Tsuna said in his always calm demeanor making Gokudera huffed in irritation because Yamamoto just made a clear point but reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Later on, I ll eventually tell you about this project and as Takeshi said, as my guardians, you re obliged to know everything that happens around me. Nevertheless, this project may be serving as another great asset to our Family for future generations."

The guardians eventually settled down and didn't press the discussion any further. But each of them then spoke their opinions about the College thing.

"Anyway, Gaining more profits and expanding the family's territory be it in the underground society or in the upper society through entering College and study then, I'm in, whatever Jyuudaime's decision about it." Gokudera said as he stroke Uri's head affectionately.

"Hahaha, actually I kind of like the idea about attending school again. We may have to see our old classmates and schoolmates in Namimori College and I personally want to see how my baseball team buddies doing there." Yamamoto said in a cheerful manner, ignoring the glare coming from the bomber.

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted passionately as he stood with his Garyuu beside him imitating him as he raise his clenched fist in the air, "Like Yamamoto over there, I can't wait to see my sister and see how my old boxing club's doing and also, I'll try to improved it as well that even Sawada will join the boxing club with me." he said as he sat on his chair with Garyuu returning into a ring.

"I also can't wait to see my mother there as well as the others, however, I'm not least excited like all of you, because I have to face that sadistic tutor of mine and I'm still not considering the idea of joining the boxing club, Ryohei." Tsuna said as he shivered slightly at the idea of dealing with Reborn again but then return to his calm posture while sitting on his chair with his eyes close as if he was meditating, "I'm still busy with the Family business and the sorts, as well as planning what business we're going to take up."

"Kufufu, so, even though we had to attend Namimori College, we also had to continue doing missions and managing the family, huh?" Mukuro said in an amused tone.

"That's the condition the Ninth gave me, seeing that he and his guardians already retired and gave us their blessing as their successors. Nevertheless, we still have to follow it because that's the last order the Ninth gave me when he's still in command 4 years ago." Tsuna said as he took a black folder under his desk and gave it to Gokudera to read it. "I just read the folder 3 years ago."

"Jyuudaime's right." Gokudera said as he read the contents of the folder. "The Ninth did gave the order for us to attend school again. It says here,

_'Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_I already anticipated the fact that the family will improve tremendously, but I highly doubted that you and your guardians will still continue going to school after having that advance highschool curriculum because of the duties that me and my guardians gave you, so, I apologize for making you decide to not continue school at all._

_I also anticipated that you and your guardians won't continue College and easily forget about ever considering the idea of entering as well, so, I made this letter or I might call this as a demand because now, I order you and your guardians to continue your studies as College students, if ever our family under your leadership will eventually took the total control of the whole continent of Europe as well as the other families that was against us, allege their loyalty to you._

_Nevertheless, this is my last order as the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family, seeing that today is your inheritance ceremony. And also, do forgive me that I let you read this after 1 year because seeing that your still uneasy about leading our family. But then, I already deem you worthy of leading our family into greatness in the near future. You already fought and won battles that was a dangerous threat towards the family and I greatly appreciate you for that. I already know your potential that my trusty hitman Reborn also saw through the you before this, and even though you have suffered greatly, you still remained the same that accept and also understand the faults in your family like the great sky._

_Your doing exceedingly well, Tsunayoshi-kun and I expect that you and your guardians will grant this request as my last order as the Ninth. And for the guardians, protect your Boss at all times but may I remind you that even though our family is a Mafia Family, still, don't let it prevent you from doing what you want to do like back then when you're still in Middle School. I assure you that even Tsunayoshi-kun won't disapprove of doing what you really want to do._

_I end this letter expecting that you'll follow it even though me and my guardians already retired the business relaxed at the fact that the family is in good hands. However, if one comes a day that you'll need an advice, don't hesitate to ask us as your predecessors. May our ancestors guide you through leading our family into greatness._

_Fairly yours,_

_Timoteo_

_Ninth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family_" Gokudera finally said as he let the others take a peek at the letter with the Ninth's flame on it.

The others had differrent opinion about it. Some had doubts, some are reluctant and some doesn't really care at all. Tsuna just silently observed their faces as he then calmly said, "Now then, after reading the letter the Ninth sent me, do you still have opposed his decision or having any second thoughts about us entering College?" he said as Lambo raised his arms with a disapproving look plastered on his face.

"I don't really like to go to school Tsuna-nii." he whined as he unwrapped another chocolate flavored-lollipop as he licked it slowly, "I do want to see Maman and Ipin again but I don't want to enter some silly school full of unmannered and wimpy non-mafia related kids."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, AHOUSHI." Gokudera growled in irritation as he glared at the 10 year-old Lambo. "Look who's talking crap about those kids even though the only difference that will seperate you from them is the fact that you grew up from a Mafia Family here in Italy, that that s not even worth mentioning because they're not really a threat."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. But now that mention it, you two are just the same because you too grew up from a big Mafia Family that s also not worth mentioning and your attitude still sucks and doesn't even really differentiate you from kids our age. Hahaha," Yamamoto thoughtlessly said as he carelessly hit a nerve on Gokudera.

"WHY YOU, YAKYU-BAKA." Gokudera yelled as he then threw his always-trusty dynamite on Yamamoto's direction which Mukuro quickly grabbed and threw it outside the window as it then explode.

"Kufufufu...what a careless loyal doggy." Mukuro afronted shamelessly in front of Gokudera while Gokudera still froze in his spot.

"You call yourself, Omnivore's Right-hand man? Might as well take it from you if you carelessly and thoughtlessly threw your worthless little weapon inside the mansion." Hibari added to Mukuro's statement as he now sip his green tea served by one of their maids. "That temper of yours is always the problem that it might even take Omnivore's life in danger someday."

As soon as Gokudera heard that little comment from Hibari, he then yelled in anger and forgetting the still smiling Yamamoto and just headed right at Hibari with a clenched fist. And right then, another quarrel and fight started.

"If no more questions, start packing now because tomorrow, we head to Japan". Tsuna said as he was ignored by his guardians. Tsuna sighed as he stares at the group who is now in chaos. He saw Mukuro annoying and irritating Lambo with his illusions as Chrome helplessly tried to stop Mukuro from teasing Lambo, Hibari fighting the now fuming Gokudera while Yamamoto just stood and laughed at them with Ryohei shouting and urging them to continue fighting.

He again sighed in surrender he said a quiet tone, "Just prepare your luggages for the trip and see you tomorrow, guys". He said as he left the Conference room and just wondered if his guardians going to be okay when he just left them alone there.

'For once, I m going to let them be'. He thought as he reached his quarters then laid his body on his king-sized bed.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow'. He last thought as sleep conquered his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Whew...That was exhausting. It s been awhile since I last wrote a fanfic, so, I don t know if my grammars' good but just bear with it...<p>

Oh, I gotta go now I have something else to do, so, see ya next time .

Review please ..


	2. Author's note

To all Readers...

Hey...I'm sorry for not updating this story. I've got a lot of stuff to go through and my schedule is really hectic. Projects, reports, assignments, presentations and exams...non-stop...ugh, it's making my head spin.

I've already got the next chapter done half-way so, just wait and see because I'm just finishing it up. I'm still thinking if the story I'm currently writing is qualified or appropriate to post it here. I'm having second thoughts about it.

You know, writing is difficult when you're not really use to it. But for me, even if I'm not really use to writing and stuff, I'm still writing because I want to share my ideas with you. Sharing you my 'what if this and that happen' imaginations. You can't really imagine how many 'what if's' is running on my head right now. Be it this fanfic, One Piece (which I just recently became addicted to), D-gray Man, Fuushigi Yuugi, Hitman Reborn and other anime I'm fond of.

Recently, I became addicted to reading One Piece fanfics, switching from Hitman Reborn which I'm really disappointed that the manga is already complete and finished. The addiction, I blame it on my cousin who went to my house 5 months ago, bringing his DVD of One Piece. At first I thought, why would he want to watch One Piece when the drawing is not really appealing to watch but that changed when I watch the first episode of One Piece. It was really funny to the point that I hurt my stomache just for laughing. It really piques my interest and my thoughts went to "Huh, this is really funny" to "Hmm, I wonder how he got his other crew mates".

I'm really sorry if I offended the creator of One Piece and its fans for making a horrible comment about One Piece not really appealing to watch. One Piece became one of my favorite anime and fanfics that I already downloaded all One Piece episodes starting Episode 1- 612 and continuing.

Enough about my inner ramblings about One Piece, just watch out for the next Chapter of Melody of Sadness, Regret and Love and also College, Business, Family and their Secrets?...

I'm open for ideas and suggestions about this fic, so, free to send me pms or just plain reviews. See ya...and don't forget to review for my stories...


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, guys... Long time no see..

I know that I didn't update this story for a couple of years now, and I'm sorry for that. I'm kind of busy with my studies and other extracurricular activities but now, maybe you'll forgive me if I just updated it.

Thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate it. This story was just a test if I'm qualified to write a hitman reborn fanfic but I guess, with all the reviews I received, I kind of passed it. I'm not really good in writing good english grammars, so, please bear reading it for awhile.

Now, on with the story...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but maybe I'll add some OOc characters of my own but they're just minor characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ages of the characters in the present time:<strong>

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto -20

Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro -21

Chrome -19

Lambo -10

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 <em>The Take off<em>**

**_Tsuna's POV_**

**_6:04 AM...Tsuna's Bedroom_**

_After discussing the deal that I made with the Ninth to my guardians yesterday, we merrily went on our separate ways doing our stuff like Hayato who probably went to the library and already started studying about business and accounting. He's really predictable when it comes to me like doing his all just to get a praise or thanks from me which makes me think that he's a puppy or something. At first, it kind of troubles me because everything he did is for the sake of pleasing me and making me happy to the point of even hurting himself, but as the years pass, his attitude changed somewhat. Like he worships me less and acts more like an overprotective friend than a guard dog or servant who waits on me, but Takeshi tells me otherwise and is even more worse than he is before. I still don't get what that means._

_Oh, speaking of Takeshi, after that meeting, I bet he went back to the dojo to train again. He fully emerse or devotes himself to train kendo after we went back from the future 5 years back. I was worried at first, when I heard from Hayato that he quit baseball and I went to question him but he told me not to worry. He says that baseball is less important than what he's doing now but it still worries me. I told him that if kendo or his swords is much more important than playing baseball then he should not forget baseball and make it a hobby at least or a stress reliever. He just smiles and laughs at me and went back to train, that was 2 years ago. It still worries me but I'm kind of relieved to see him playing baseball with his subordinates in the training grounds when I went to take a walk from time to time._

_"EXTREEEEEEEMMMEEEEEE.."_

_Oh, looks like Ryohei is up. He's always an early riser for the sake of training his already muscle- bound body. He is always full of energy, kind of like the sun whose always generating heat and light. Though, he's much calmer now and serious to even use his brain from time to time but I'm not saying that he's dumb or something. He's also the one person who can withstand the Varia's psychotic or not attitudes which I still can't tolerate sometimes, though I manage to keep my patience and still be my normal self. I'm proud to have him her in Vongola and to say he's the perfect sun guardian for the Vongola and also a caring and loving older brother to Kyoko whom I have not seen for 5 years. I'll just surprise her at the university when we come back. Oh, not only her, but Haru too. I heard from Ryohei that they're attending college together. Hmmm,maybe...or not._

_Lambo is still a brat as Mukuro calls him but I think he's just misunderstood or just needs some attention. He's still ten years old and I'm giving him as much attention as he needs but my job as a Mafia Boss keeps making me busy. So, I ask Chrome to keep Lambo happy which I'm sad to say that if I ask Chrome then Mukuro also tags along. I almost reconsidered but if Mukuro keeps him alive and happy then I'm okay with the set- up. Chrome's also there, so, I'm not worried that Mukuro will kill him as a sort of entertainment or something. With his illusions, he can keep Lambo entertained._

_Now, Mukuro is still psychotic like the first time I met him. Even now, he still wants to possess my body but I didn't heard him saying he'll destroy the mafia society or make another World War III like told me before. If I compare him an animal then, I say he's a tamed wild beast. After I help him get out of Vendicare, I kind of got his respect and loyalty or something. I never really figured out what goes on his mind. He still creeps me out but time passes, so, I'm kind of immune now to his creepiness. If Chrome is timid and shy before, now, she possessess the kind of confidence an abled mafia woman has. She's still overly polite but she's not fidgeting like she always did when speaking to me, though her voice is still meek, quiet and soft._

_Lastly, Kyoya. I was really shocked when he first approached me 1 month after the epic- life- changing trip we have from the future. I first thought that he'll bite me to death for making him go through all that, but I was surprised when he demanded to make him my left- hand man. I was really surprised that he even considered to be in a group or in this case, an organization because I know he hates correlating with crowds but I think his Disciplinary Committee is an exception to that. I thought him demanding to be my left- hand man was the end of his conversation with me, but then I heard him saying that he now respects me to the point that he will tolerate the fact that he's joining the group of herbivorous people as he calls it. I even heard him saying that he's also joining because I always attracts all kinds of trouble and danger and that he gets to fight a lot of dangerous herbivores as he also calls it. Takeshi just laugh and told me to accept it, but I always thought he'll be my left- hand man but he says that he didn't mind. I was about to argue with him and also tell Kyoya to let me think about it but Reborn kick me in head and decides for me. The situation solves by itself without me doing anything about it, but then, Kyoya proves himself to be adequate and reliable. He founded an organization which kind of like CEDEF but the 'Foundation' is acting like an information collecting agency, collecting funds from unauthorized groups, funding communities with interest and protecting citizens from time to time but also with interest. His foundation acts like the Disciplinary committee but with wider relations and territory. To add to that, his foundation also deals with the security within the Vongola like dealing with the traitors within the family. All of his subordinates is from his Displine Committee which is still running Namimori by a different head he appointed himself. He still acts the same as he is 5 years ago but lacks the bloodthirsty behavior that he had then. He's obedient and loyal but he still detaches himself from the guardians and acts by himself like the cloud that he is._

_I'm lamenting, aren't I? Really, enjoying a fresh cup of tea early in the morning lets me think a lot. Hmmm...I didn't told my guardians what time we're supposed to go, right? I have to prepare myself for the trip and I have to tell Hayato that we're leaving for Japan at 9 in the morning. I suppose I have to call him. By this time, he's probably awake, so, I'm not disturbing his nap or something._

_Riiingg...Riiinggg...Click.."Hello Hayato...Yes I have...No, but I forgot to tell and the others that we're leaving at 9... Yes, you have to tell them...Yes, even Takeshi and Ryohei...*chuckles* Also, Lambo...All of them, Hayato...*chuckles* Thank you Hayato...Okay, bye." Now, I know Hayato's hotheaded and didn't like the other guardians which he always says he hates but I thinks his puppy behavior never changes, though he acts more mature and level-headed at times like the right-hand man of mine that he says he is. Ah, I want a hot bath, right about now._

_Ends Pov_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:08 AM.. Private Jet of Vongola<strong>_

Sitting on one of the crimson red seats right beside the window of the jet is Tsuna who is entertaining himself watching on the flat LCD screen TV that is equipped in the jet with one of the Italian Movies Mukuro always brings when he's on a trip. Tsuna's wearing a white long- sleeved branded polo matched with a dark gray vest, black necktie, and expensive black pants. His long black jacket (I forgot what it's called) which is also branded and expensive is behind him hanging in his seat.

On his left is Gokudera who is busy reading a large thick book about business and how to expand it. He's wearing a red long sleeved polo (I guess all of their clothes are branded and expensive, so, I don't have to lavel them again and again), matched with a black neck tie and dark grey pants.

Sitting also on the left side of Gokudera is Yamamoto is busy polishing his katanas as kept glancing at the movie showing on the screen and laughs if he finds some scene funny or ridiculous. He's wearing a casual long sleeved dark blue shirt and matching dirty white pants because he says pure white pants is not suited on him.

Across their row, on the left side of the jet is Hibari who is napping quietly by himself with his pet Roll on his lap who is also napping together with him. he's wearing usual black suit with a purple polo and black tie and pants.

Behind Tsuna's Group is Mukuro and Lambo who is busy arguing at each other because Mukuro kept annoying Lambo to the point that Lambo starts calling him names. Mukuro lose his cool and tries to hurt the kid inwhich Chrome intervene as a mediator between the two. Chrome is sitting between them, Lambo sits beside the window and Mukuro sits on the left side of Chrome. Mukuro is wearing a customed designed Military-like suit in the color of indigo and black which Chrome matches equally but like a mirror-image, it's opposite the color of Mukuro wears. Lambo still wears a cow patterned clothes but it's at the age of what ten year old kids wears. Green shirt, outlined by his usual cow prints and black shorts.

Lastly, behind the sleeping Hibari is Ryohei who is busy drinking a sake while reading boxing mags. He's wearing a dark yellow sweat shirt and black jogging pants. His grey jacket (the ones athletes wear) is folded neatly beside him.

All of them are busy doing their own thing while a private steward is roaming quietly around the jet serving food and beverages to them as the pilot anounced, "Vongola Decimo and Guardians, please settle down 'cause we're about to take off."

* * *

><p>AN. That's all for now. I know, I know, it's all Tsuna's Pov and its not much and it's a little short compared to my previous chapter. But this is all I've thought about. I'm going to add another one, so, just wait.

Oh, the difference between CEDEF and the Foundation, in my own opinion, is that CEDEF is also the one collecting information from other mafia families like potential threats and future families that can rival Vongola and what not. I think they also serve as spies because Lemitsu kind of perceives me as an undercover agent and spies to get information unlike Hibari's group who tends to get information by force, threatening and bribing. They're the kind of group that never hides themselves and acts as a security of the Vongola to the ones who dare defy them but only within the family and allied families but not the innocent civilians.

So, I hope this cleared up the confusion between CEDEF and and the Foundation. See ya next time...

Don't forget to review...


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, I've just updated this story but I've decided to upload two stories at the same time, to make up the time that didn't write to update this.

I forgot to inform you that this chapter and chapter 2 is set on Sunday while the first chapter is on Saturday, so, there's no classes. And Tsuna and the other will be attending their classes late on schedule, like two weeks late on attending the university.

Now, that that was cleared up, on with the story.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but maybe I'll add some OOc characters of my own but they're just minor characters.<p>

Ages of the characters in the present time:

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto -20

Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro -21

Chrome -19

Lambo -10

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <em>Welcome to Japan<em>**

_**11:25 A.M.. Private Jet of Vongola**_

Tsuna is still busy entertaining himself watching the Italian movies piled up the the shelves not far from him when he heard the pilot announces, "Vongola Decimo and Guardians, we arrived at the destination you requested."

He smiles to himself as the credits of the movie he was watching shows in time of the landing of the jet. When he heard from the steward, "Welcome to Japan Decimo and guardians." and he quietly mutters to himself, "I'm back home".

Hibari first exit the jet, followed by Ryohei who excitedly yells 'EXTREME HOME' on his way out and Lambo who runs off muttering that he's going to see Maman, Fuuta,and Ipin again. Chrome quietly left as she followed Lambo mumbling to herself that it's her job as a sort-of babysitter to Lambo with Mukuro who snickers darkly muttering how he's going to torture some brat for making his Chrome worry. Tsuna left the jet last with Yamamoto and Gokudera following behind him. He glanced around and saw that they landed in Namimori airport. His guardians waiting for him not far from the jet.

He elegantly and gracefully walked towards them and unto the lobby where he saw George, his butler back in Italy whom he sent here 3 days back together with his personal chauffeur. George is standing attentively on the middle of the lobby where a couple of men shuffling behind him, gathering all their luggage. He's a 54 years old man who serves the Vongola family for 20 years. You can really tell he's of Italian descent by the way he looks with green-bespectacled eyes, wearing his usual butler uniform.

Yamamoto lets out his care-free laugh and said, "Hahaha, now, I know why George wasn't there in the mansion back in Italy, Gokudera." he said as he arrange his katana carefully behind his back. "He's here in Namimori all along. I thought he's on vacation visiting his family or something."

"That's obvious enough, yakyu-baka." Gokudera said as he lights a cigarette, "George is one of Juudaime's trusted people. Of course he'll send George here in Namimori in advance."

"Herbivore, where's Kusakabe?" Hibari asked as he was the one who first came to him with the others following slowly. Mukuro laughs darkly, still in his thoughts beside a quiet Chrome, who is carrying the excited Lambo and Ryohei who was busy punching the air as he shouts 'EXTREME' bothering the other passengers.

"Ah, Tetsuya-san is preparing the cars together with Absalom outside Hibari-sama." George said shortly but politely.

"Hn, good. The luggage." Hibari ordered in a sort-of demanded tone as the other guardians are making their way out of the airport. The people in the airport was puzzled, in awe or wondering who are these people who just arrived. They're wondering if Tsuna and the others are some celebrity or something because of the way they look. I mean, 5 years later and you expect that Tsuna and the others will remain the same or look the same, right? Of course, they'll mature and grow up out of their baby fats. In short, they all look like models, celebrities and etc. But, the guardians, especially Tsuna just continue to ignore the people in the area and if someone bump him accidentally, he'll just smile kindly ignoring the fact that the person is blushing madly or had a hazy look in their eyes.

As the group went out the airport lobby, they saw three black cars lined up in front of them. Not far from the cars is Kusakabe wearing the same black suit matched with Hibari without the purple polo. Beside him are three men wearing grey uniforms with the Vongola insignia in their pockets who are identified as the chauffeur that served Vongola. One of the three who is in the middle is Absalom, the personal chauffeur of Tsuna aka Vongola Decimo back in Italy. He's a dark-skinned man, an Indian-Arabian descent whose age is 10 years younger than George who also served Vongola in his early 20's. The other two are both young in age and not too far from the guardians and Tsuna himself.

"Kyo-san, Sawada-san and others." Kusakabe said as he stepped up in front of them and greet them cheerily but still stoic tone, "Welcome back to Japan and I assure you Kyo-san, nothing is amiss when you left and everything is in order."

"Good. Omnivore,the car is prepared." Hibari said as he went to the black car set in the middle. George went to the car and open the door to let them sit inside, "It's time to go."

"Very well, Kyoya." Tsuna said as Hibari enter the car first, then Gokudera took the front seat of the car where Absalom went to open the door for Gokudera, "Absalom, I trust you had a very wonderful day here in Japan for the last couple of days?" Tsuna asked Absalom who gratefully answered politely.

"I did, Tsuna-sama." Absalom said as he closed Gokudera's door, "George and I roamed Namimori to familiarized ourselves with the place as well as memorize the routes here in Namimori for your own well being, Tsuna-sama."

"That's good." Tsuna said as he was about to enter the car, "Drive carefully, Absalom." He said, as he got a 'Yes' in reply, then he turned his attention to George, "You seat with Takeshi and Ryohei, George." and a pleasant 'Yes' was muttered as well as he close the door.

Yamamoto went to the first car with Ryohei and Yamamoto in the back seat and George in the front. Chrome and Lambo took the third car with Mukuro sitting in the front. At last,the three cars drove off to Namimori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:54 A.M... Inside the car with Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera and Absalom<strong>_

"Juudaime, are we heading straight to the mansion or are stopping by to see your Mom first?" asked Gokudera as he gaze out the window of the car. Hibari remained quiet as he took out his laptop and typing something in it.

"Yes, Hayato." Tsuna said as he sat comfortably in his seat, "My mother doesn't know we're back in Japan. I didn't inform them except Reborn."

"Oh, then after that we're continuing on to the mansion?" Gokudera said shortly as he took out his phone and messaged Yamamoto of the direction.

"Yes, Hayato." Tsuna said with a smile as he saw Gokudera taking phone out to direct someone the order. "Absalom, we're going to visit my mother. I trust you knew the address already?" he said, as he direct his attention to the said chauffeur.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama." Absalom said with a polite tone with Tsuna who nod pleased with the info.

"Omnivore, I'm going to part ways with you after visiting your mother to get our schedule." Hibari said as he finished typing something.

"Okay, Kyoya." Tsuna said with a pleased smile, "Just give us our schedule at the mansion after dinner. Don't be late."

"Hn." as Hibari closed his eyes in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12:20 P.M...Sawada Residence...<strong>_

"Maman, I'm hungry." said the 15 years old Fuuta, who is arranging the plates on the table. "Are you finish cooking yet?"

"Lunch will be ready in a minute, Fuuta-kun." Sawada Nana said as she finishes up the dish she's currently cooking. "Can you call the others, so, we can start eating Lunch?"

"Yup," Fuuta said as he went to call the others. "Reborn-san, Ipin and Bianchi, lunch is starting soon. Come downstairs to eat."

"We're coming now," said a small but still authoritative voice whom you already guess as Reborn.

When they were already seated on the table, the doorbell rang in a quite impatient manner.

"Ara, we have a visitor." Nana said with a smile on her aging but still pretty face. She stood from her seat as she told them to eat first. She approach the door with a graceful strut and called out to the person who is still pressing the doorbell impatiently. "I'm coming. Who is it?," she said as she opened the door and gasp.

"Kaa-san I'm home," said to her by a strangely familiar man whom she hasn't seen for five years. She look at her grown-up son who is now taller than her by 3 inches as tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun." She said as she hugged her son tightly, "How you've grown. Welcome Home, Tsu-kun."

"Maman, I'm home too." Lambo said suddenly as he hugged her waist, not noticing he interrupted the reunion of a mother and son. Tsuna didn't mind being interrupted because he knew Lambo also missed his mother whom the child looks up as a foster mother. In the back, you can see Gokudera yelling out 'how dare that stupid cow interrupt a mother and son moment' as Yamamoto held him back with his usual care-free laugh. Ryohei yelling 'EXTREME REUNION' while the others quietly observing.

"Maa, you've also grown a lot Lambo-kun." she said as she look at the cow child in front of her, then turned her attention to Tsuna as Lambo ran inside to greet Ipin and the others. "How come you didn't call that you're coming home, Tsu-kun?"

"I want to surprise you." Tsuna said as he saw Hibari silently tells him that he's leaving bringing along the cars, as the other guardians stayed with him except Ryohei who excitedly yells 'OFF TO SEE KYOKO. BYE SAWADA.'

"It's not really a surprise if I knew, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with his usual tone as he tried to kicked his student which the latter dodge gracefully. "I see you didn't forgot your training."

"I know nothing can surprise you, Reborn." Tsuna said as he was led inside by his mother, his guardians followed behind with them greeting his mother a 'hello'.

"Mou, how come you didn't tell me Reborn-kun." Nana said as she pouted a little disappointed that she didn't prepare a feast for the arrival of her son. "We don't have enough food for all of them."

"Don't worry, Maman." Reborn said as a couple of men in chef uniform appeared in the balcony with a table full of exquisite food."I know you like to prepare a feast but I prepared this for all of us. Now, you don't have to worry about making the food. You just eat with Dame-Tsuna her and talk about how he did in Italy, Maman. I'm sure he has a lot of interesting things to talk about." He said as he look at Tsuna with a look that says 'talk-or-I'll-cut-tongue-instead' which made the latter shudder.

"Yes, Kaa-san." Tsuna started as he saw the other guardians merrily talk with each other eating the food on the table, "I have a lot of things to talk about." He started telling his mom how he did in Italy and how he studied there and other things too. As he talk, he saw Gokudera struggling to stay conscious because her sister is hugging him while Yamamoto laughs at his discomfort. He also saw Lambo urging Ipin and Fuuta to help him annoy Mukuro yet again by calling him 'pineapple-head' as the latter tries to choke the daylights out of the poor kid while Chrome stops him to the Male Mist guardian's dismay. 'Life goes back to how it should be.' he thought to himself as he saw his mother chatting with Bianchi. He smiles to himself as he quietly mutters, "At last, I'm home."

* * *

><p>So, this is another update of this story. I know it's not long like the first one but this is all I can write for now. If you want to add any other ideas , then feel free to comment as you like.<p>

Review please...


End file.
